Mechaniky RP
Jak hrát roleplay ve WoW? (Aneb herní mechaniky RP v chatu) Pokud jste doopravdy nikdy neRPili v online hře, patrně netušíte, jak vlastně takové RP v ní funguje. thumb|400px Zatímco na LARPech, dřevárnách, při Dračím doupěti či školním divadle jsou vaše činy vidět/slyšet a na útoky a obranu se hází kostkou, nebo předstírá boj, ve hře musíte vystačit s tím, co máte, tj., 90% vašeho RP se odehraje v chatu s využitím herních kanálů a příkazu /roll. Naučit se základy je snadné a zbytek vám půjde stejně rychle jako vše ostatní, jakmile budete vědět, jak na interakci s ostatními postavami. Pokud RPíte (hrajete role-play ), jste takzvaně „'IC'“ tedy in character („'v roli'“). Vše, co řeknete nahlas, jako by řekla vaše postava, vše, co uděláte, jako by dělala vaše postava. Rozlišujeme několik základních způsobů komunikace, které naleznete níže. /say Nejjednodušší způsob, jak něco říci, je prostě to napsat do say kanálu. Stačí napsat /s či /say nebo kliknout do řádku pro psaní chatu a po mezeře následuje to, co má postava říci. Není třeba psát úvozovky, protože bílý text prostě znamená, že to vaše postava říká nahlas. /emote Pokud napíšete /e nebo /emote, objeví se vaše jméno v oranžovém textu. Toto je text emotů, který se používá ve chvíli, kdy vaše postava něco dělá zároveň s tím, co říká. Je to podobné jako anglické emoty, které se objeví, když je zvolíte v chatu, jen ty „vypsané“ obvykle nemají zvuk a animaci, ale zato jsou kreativnější... a osobitější. Tento druh emotů se používá i ve chvíli, kdy postava jen koná a vůbec nemluví. Stejně tak s některými RP addony umožňuje hovořit za NPC, popřípadě za „okolí“ (stylem Ze sklepa se ozve dlouhý škrábavý zvuk.), nebo dokonce vkládat emoty do přímé řeči (za pomoci hvězdiček, kterými se označuje emote, a úvozovek, kterými odlišíme přímou řeč). V závislosti na nastavení serveru pak vaše emoty vidí i druhá frakce. Na některých serverech jsou pro druhou stranu ovšem srozumitelné jen původní herní emoty v angličtině, jako /laugh, /clap, /chicken, /scared atd. Dejme tomu, že je vaše postava trol jménem Bongo a podívejme se na příklad. /e se probírá dredy a kontroluje své korálky. Napsání tohoto pak v chatu vypadá jako: Bongo se probírá dredy a kontroluje své korálky. /yell Cokoli, co napíšete po /s nebo /say, stejně tak /e nebo /emote si bude moci přečíst kdokoli, kdo je v blízkosti herního targetu, v závislosti na nastavení serveru i dál. Ovšem, pokud použijete /y nebo /yell, uslyší vás doslova polovina zóny, ve které se nacházíte. thumb|400px Všeobecně řečeno, v RP nechcete ječet, pokud vaše postava doopravdy nezdůrazňuje něco podstatného, nebo nepropadla nekontrolovatelným emocím. On totiž takový křik obvykle znamená, že se ve městě seběhnou stráže, v pustině loupežníci a v podsvětí vrazi. Použití /yell obvykle znamená, že ti, co jsou nejblíže k vám, nadskočí leknutím. Rozhodně byste tento chatový kanál měli používat umírněně. /whisper Whispy, šepoty… něco, co dělají lidi ve WoW neustále. V kontextu RP, pokud někomu šeptáte, je to proto, aby vás neslyšel někdo jiný. Platí pravidlo, že pak šeptáte s někým, kdo je od vás na doslech šepotu, ne s osobou na druhé straně mapy Azerothu. Šeptání se ale doporučuje i pro situace, kdy víte, že se vás někdo snaží poslouchat a zjištěné informace (i když jste v uzavřené místnosti, kam nemá přístup) zneužít v RP, přestože je získal špatnou cestou. Prostě, pokud řešíte cosi důležitého, určeného jen pro uši vás a toho, kdo je vedle vás, neváhejte používat /w a /whisper. (závorky OOC) Pokud hrajete svou postavu, jste v roli, tj. „IC“ (in character). Vše, co pak píšete do /say, /emote a /yell, jako by říkala, dělala a křičela vaše postava. Stane se ale, že i v takovou chvíli chcete říci něco za sebe, něco, co váš ork nebo trpaslík neví a říci by nemohl. Tomu se říká „'mimo roli'“ tedy „'out of character'“ (OOC). Nejjednodušší způsob, jak takové prohlášení odlišit od RP je použití OOC závorek (celý text, který nepatří do RP, je napsán v závorce jako poznámka). Je to způsob, který znají a chápou všichni zkušení roleplayeři, a který se využívá, pokud není možnost domluvit se na chat kanálu určenému kOOC domluvě pro vícero osob najednou (nemáte stejnou guild, nemáte partu ani raid, nemáte přístup do general chatu či na RP channel atd.). Tj., kdykoli RPer použije text v závorkách, nemluví postava, ale hráč, a dává to tak ostatním hráčům najevo. Může to použít v případě nedorozumění, nepochopení, dotazu, vysvětlení toho, co vlastně postava dělá. Například: (Hej, lidi, co že to ten ork dělal, ještě jednou? Nestihl jsem to.) Všeobecně se ale nedoporučuje psát příliš mnoho textu v závorkách do /say – pokud je váš dotaz určen jen pro jedinou osobu, použijte /whisper. Text v závorkách je pouze pro oslovení větší skupiny, pokud nemáte možnost jiného OOC channelu. thumb|left|374px Závěrem Nezapomeňte, že v emotech můžete využít i blizzlike pre-made emoty, pro které má hra předem připravené animace a/nebo zvuky. Jde o emoty jako /sit, /lie, /look, /sigh… atd. Emote pro položení postavy však obvykle blokuje další blizzlike emoty, stejně tak emote /sleep. Proto myslete na to, než se leknete, že jste si vašeho milovaného gnoma nějak rozbili, protože leží a nejde mu emotit. V leže vám pujdou jen emoty vypisované do /e či /emote, na ty pre-made musíte vyskočit, či postavu zvednout. Samozřejmě existuje také způsob popisování toho, co postava dělá, doprostřed toho, co říká, za pomoci úvozovek a/nebo hvězdiček. Tento způsob respektují a uznávají zkušení roleplayeři, je trochu složitější na zapsání, ale o dost dynamičtější, co se týče chování postavy. Dejme si příklad takového emotu, psaného do say. Část textu v hvězdičkách je brána jako to, co postava dělá, zbytek říká nahlas. „Přicházíš zdaleka, žes‘ neslyšel o odměně, cizinče? *'šenkýřka si poutníka důkladně prohlédne od hlavy k patě'* Přeci, kdo zachrání pánovu dceru, dostane její ruku a půl panství k tomu! Jen to asi nebude až taková výhra.“ Toto jsou tedy základní kameny komunikace s ostatními RP hráči, které dodržují všichni roleplayeři, takže pokud je dodržíte, ostatní pochopí, oč se snažíte a co dělá a říká vaše postava. Hodně štěstí v RP! Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft